MARCH OF THE STARCROSS
| image = Bleach Volume 56.png | caption = Cover of | poem = "The army is marching, blowing the horns The buzzing in ears never stop, Like stardust, like thundering roar of the boots" | releaseJa = 4th September 2012 | isbnJa = 978-4-08-870478-4Volume 56 on Shueisha BOOKS | releaseUS = | isbnUS = | releaseUK = | isbnUK = | chapterJa = 490. MARCH OF THE STARCROSS 2 491. TODEN ENGELtranslation "Dead Angel" 492. BALANCER'S JUSTICE 493. LIGHT OF HAPPINESS 494. THE CLOSING CHAPTER PART ONE 495. BLEEDING GUITAR BLUES 496. KILL THE SHADOW 497. KILL THE SHADOW 2 498. THE DARK RESCUER This chapter originally appears as "The Black Rescuer" in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine. 499. RESCUER IN THE DARK | chapterEn = | cover = Quilge Opie | image2 = | caption2 = }} is the fifty-sixth volume of the Bleach manga series. Bleach All Stars Chapters 490. MARCH OF THE STARCROSS 2 While the Stern Ritter gather for their attack on Soul Society, Quilge Opie goes all out to swiftly defeat Ichigo Kurosaki. Summary Characters in order of appearance #Unnamed Vandenreich Member #Bambietta Basterbine #Quilge Opie #Ichigo Kurosaki #Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck #Orihime Inoue #Yasutora Sado #Pesche Guatiche #Kisuke Urahara #Dondochakka Birstanne 491. TODEN ENGEL Quilge continues to battle Ichigo, showing him the difference between his and Uryū's final Quincy form. As he prepares to use his main move, Quilge is approached by an unexpected "guest". Summary Characters in order of appearance # Loly Aivirrne # Menoly Mallia # Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck # Orihime Inoue # Yasutora Sado # Cyan Sung-Sun # Franceska Mila Rose # Emilou Apacci # Quilge Opie # Ichigo Kurosaki # Kisuke Urahara (flashback) # Uryū Ishida (flashback) # Ayon 492. BALANCER'S JUSTICE Ayon battles Quilge, while Ryūnosuke Yuki and Shino learn about the difference between Shinigami and Quincy. Summary Characters in order of appearance # Ayon # Franceska Mila Rose # Cyan Sung-Sun # Emilou Apacci # Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck # Orihime Inoue # Yasutora Sado # Ichigo Kurosaki # Quilge Opie # Ryūnosuke Yuki # Shino # Hidetomo Kajōmaru 493. LIGHT OF HAPPINESS Quilge unveils a new ability as the Vandenreich begins its invasion of Soul Society. Summary Characters in order of appearance # Emilou Apacci # Cyan Sung-Sun # Ichigo Kurosaki # Franceska Mila Rose # Orihime Inoue # Yasutora Sado # Ayon # Quilge Opie # Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck # Ryūnosuke Yuki # Hidetomo Kajōmaru # Juhabach 494. THE CLOSING CHAPTER PART ONE The Vandenreich assault on Seireitei commences, devastating the Gotei 13. Summary Characters in order of appearance # Byakuya Kuchiki # Nanao Ise # Shūhei Hisagi # Izuru Kira # Renji Abarai # Hidetomo Kajōmaru # Sentarō Kotsubaki # Kiyone Kotetsu # Rukia Kuchiki # Genshirō Okikiba # Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto # Reishi Investigation Team member # Rikū Togakushi # Taketsuna Gori # Asuka Katakura # Unnamed Vandenreich Member # Unnamed Stern Ritter members # ‎Unnamed Male Vandenreich # Driscoll Berci # Äs Nödt # Ikkaku Madarame # Yumichika Ayasegawa # Sajin Komamura # Tetsuzaemon Iba # Suì-Fēng # Shunsui Kyōraku # Akon # Ichigo Kurosaki 495. BLEEDING GUITAR BLUES The Gotei 13's captains and lieutenants square off against the Stern Ritter. Summary Characters in order of appearance #Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi #NaNaNa Najahkoop #Äs Nödt #Renji Abarai #Bambietta Basterbine #Sajin Komamura #Unnamed Male Stern Ritter #Shūhei Hisagi #Driscoll Berci #Shunsui Kyōraku #‎Unnamed Male Vandenreich #Suì-Fēng #Unnamed Stern Ritter #Jūshirō Ukitake #Unnamed Stern Ritter #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Unnamed Stern Ritter #Byakuya Kuchiki 496. KILL THE SHADOW The Gotei 13's captains and lieutenants square off against the Stern Ritter. Summary Characters in order of appearance #Hidetomo Kajōmaru #Ryūnosuke Yuki #Shino #Unnamed Vandenreich Member #Äs Nödt #Renji Abarai #Byakuya Kuchiki #Unnamed Male Stern Ritter #Tetsuzaemon Iba #Sajin Komamura #Rangiku Matsumoto #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Marechiyo Ōmaeda #Suì-Fēng #Unnamed Stern Ritter #Bambietta Basterbine #Unnamed Stern Ritter 497. KILL THE SHADOW 2 While the captains realize their mistake in using their Bankai, Shunsui begins fighting one of the Quincy. Summary Characters in order of appearance #Äs Nödt #Unnamed Stern Ritter #Bambietta Basterbine #Unnamed Stern Ritter #Suì-Fēng #Tetsuzaemon Iba #Rangiku Matsumoto #Marechiyo Ōmaeda #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Renji Abarai #Sajin Komamura #Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto #Retsu Unohana #Kensei Muguruma #Kenpachi Zaraki #Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi #Jūshirō Ukitake #Shinji Hirako #Mayuri Kurotsuchi #Nemu Kurotsuchi #Shunsui Kyōraku #Unnamed Male Vandenreich #Shino #Ryūnosuke Yuki #Unnamed Vandenreich Member #Royd Lloyd (using Juhabach's appearence) #Byakuya Kuchiki #Akon 498. THE DARK RESCUER Akon establishes contact with Kisuke, who updates him on the situation in Hueco Mundo while Ichigo gains the upper hand against Quilge. Summary : Characters in order of appearance #Akon #Kisuke Urahara #Hiyosu #Rin Tsubokura #Quilge Opie #Ichigo Kurosaki #Pesche Guatiche #Dondochakka Birstanne 499. RESCUER IN THE DARK Ichigo travels to Soul Society while Akon and Urahara provide updates. Summary : Characters in order of appearance #Hiyosu #Rin Tsubokura #Ichigo Kurosaki #Yasutora Sado #Orihime Inoue #Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck #Kisuke Urahara #Quilge Opie #Unnamed Vandenreich Member #Members of the Stern Ritter #Bambietta Basterbine #Akon #Suì-Fēng (flashback) #Byakuya Kuchiki (flashback) #Sajin Komamura (flashback) #Tōshirō Hitsugaya (flashback) References Navigation Category:Volumes